La Cabaña
by Aye93
Summary: Después de tantos problemas con el gran engañador de Sasuke, Sakura decide ir a un viaje hacia las montañas nevadas en una pequeña cabaña que había ganado en la lotería, en donde se va a encontrar a la persona menos inesperada que se avía imaginado encontrarse y vivir sus más grandes aventuras que le esperan.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Este es el primer fanfic que escribo después de mis grandes experiencias esquiando con mí familia en Navidad decidí centralizarlo en la temporada de invierno, en esta ocasión, Konoha es una ciudad normal mas con un estilo europeo y se encuentran en la época actual, los personajes no tienen ningún tipo de súper poder, y ya que mucha gente se sienta disgustada y sin esperanzas después del capitulo 615 del manga decidí hacer este fanfic para todos ustedes, para que sigan con el apoyo del Narusaku. Disfrútenlo.

**Titulo: **La Cabaña

**Autora: **Aye93

**Fandom: **Naruto Shippuden

**Pairing: **Narusaku

**Resumen: **Después de tantos problemas con el gran engañador de Sasuke, Sakura decide ir a un viaje hacia las montañas nevadas en una pequeña montaña que había ganado en la lotería, en donde se va a encontrar a la persona menos inesperada que se avía imaginado encontrarse y vivir grandes aventuras que le esperan.

- Dialogos

" " Pensamientos

Todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La Cabaña**

**Capitulo 1**

La nieve caía hacia el suelo en la noche del año nuevo mientras muchas personas pasaban en carrosas parejas mientras apreciaban las bellas calles con los arboles nevados y las tiendas mostrando su garantía navideña, pero avía una chica que simplemente no podía apreciar el glorioso lugar que se mostraba fuera de su ventana. Sakura no dejaba de pensar en ello, ya no quería seguir así, no se lo podía sacárselo de su cabeza, estaba tan enojada, tan confundida, no sabe como reaccionar correctamente. No podía superar lo que su mejor amiga, Ino, le avía dicho aquella noche anterior después de la fiesta de año nuevo, era algo terrible. Todo su cuarto estaba enriquecida de la grande penumbra, solo las luces navideñas de las calles que se encontraban afuera le daban muy poca luz en donde Sakura observaba a la gente que pasaba, feliz, desfrutando del uno a otro mientras ella estaba parada, ahí sola, sacando una lagrima.

Sasuke salió repentinamente de la penumbra, eso causó que Sakura sacara un pequeño susto por la boca y un paso hacia atrás rápidamente.

-¡Largate de aquí, no te quiero volverte a ver en mi vida!- Sakura apunto hacia la puerta.

-Sakura déjame explicarte bien por favor-

-¡Tu no tienes nada que explicarme, lo que has hecho es muy grave y lo sabes!- Sakura sentía que se le iba el aire por el gran enojo que sacaba por su boca.

-Bueno te dejaré en paz después de que me dejes explicarte, pero es que, no puedo seguir así sin decirte como estuvo la situación en realidad, prometo no hacer de tu presencia después de mi explicación, necesito decírtelo yo mismo-

Finalmente Sakura aceptó, aún así seguía demasiada molesta. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana observándolo con furia, Sasuke solo se acercaba y llego a estar al lado de ella, manteniendo una cierta distancia para que ella no llegara a golpearlo ya que el muy bien sabe que ella es capaz de todo en aquel momento.

-Bueno, yo ya sé que te enteraste de lo que paso después de la fiesta de año nuevo en la madrugada, lo sé porque tu eres ese tipo de chicas que quieren saber cada segundo de lo que hace su novio y como no me has hablado en todo el día de hoy llegué a esta conclusión y resultó serla, y sé muy bien que estuvo mal pero es que yo lo hice por que no puedes entender el sufrimiento que estoy pasando ahorita mismo…

-¡Pues para eso ESTOY YO! Para que hables conmigo en cualquier problema que tengas, yo siempre…

-Me temo que no en esta ocasión, hubieras quebrado con nuestra relación rápidamente si te lo hubiera contado- Esta vez, Sasuke fue quien la interrumpió así como ella lo hizo anteriormente.

-Pero pues no debe de ver algo tan grave para que yo hiciera algo así-

-Sakura, soy gay- Eso fue un golpe hacia el pecho, tiró sus tobillos hacia el piso y sus manos cubriendo su cara, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder decir nada por un bien rato, escuchando interiormente la ultima oración que avía escuchado varias veces.

-Sakura…- Sasuke puso su mano en su hombro, esperando una respuesta, ella solo movió su brazo para quitarse la mano encima.

-Entonces es cierto, es cierto, todos esos rumores, y yo que creí que era pura envidia solo para que no me quedara contigo, ya que muchas otras mujeres deseaban también ser tu novia, pero resultó ser cierto, yo te tuve toda la confianza Sasuke, entonces, si eres G…- Sakura evitó la palabra- Entonces ¿porqué me pediste que fuera tu novia? ¿Por qué besaste a Sai si sabías muy bien que yo era tu novia?- Sasuke la veía asombrado, no por su enojo, sino por su aspecto; Sakura no dejaba de sacar lagrimas, y llena de tantas flemas que no quería sacar.

-Lo hice por que ya no lo podía aguantar Sakura, todos estos años esperándolo a "el" ya no pude superarlo y no fue culpa de Sai, toda la culpa fue mía, yo fui quien lo besó, y quise empezar una relación contigo para ver si de esa manera me podía sacármelo de la cabeza y porque no es correcto tener esa orientación, quiero ser una persona normal, tener una novia, un trabajo y formar una familia, como todo un hombre normal lo tiene, pero sigo superarlo- Se puso sus manos en su cabeza, apretándola fuertemente.

Sakura por fin se levantó con la ayuda del apoyó con la pared, se talló su nariz y sus ojos para que pudiera verse más presentable aunque ya no tenía caso. –Amí cuando me lo contaron, pensé que avías echo aquello debido a los excesivos efectos de alcohol que te avías tomado pero lo que me acabas de admitir es mucho mas grave, eso no se puede perdonar, lo siento- Sasuke solo empezó a alegarse, ya no quería argumentar más de algo que era incomodo estaba apunto de irse pero volvió a hablar- Y… ¿quien es "aquel" que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza? Si se puede saber, tendrá que ser una persona sumamente especial si dices que todos estos años piensas en el-

Sasuke, dándole la espalda y volteando con una mirada seria, contestó –Es Naruto Uzumaki- Sakura se quedó paralizada, como si el tiempo hubiera parado.

-¿Qu-u-é?- Su voz ronca no la dejaba hablar bien.

-Si, es el, el chico con el que siempre me peleaba en la primaria secundaria y prepa, sé que suena ilógico, aunque yo sé que él no tiene los mismos sentimientos que yo le tengo hacia él, pero en cada momento en el que estaba con el sentía que no estaba solo, que estaba por fin en un lugar en donde realidad yo pertenecía, en un hogar…

-¡YA CALLATE! Seré muy influida pero no soy una estúpida, lárgate de aquí ¡Maricón!- Ella lo empujó hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, así es como en entró y con todas sus fuerzas aventó la puerta causando un gran portazo enfrente de su cara y cerrando con seguro rápidamente, Sasuke seguía escuchado sus suplicas y disculpas pero ella solo lo ignoraba y se dirigió hacia su cuarto subiendo las escaleras, echándose en su cama y de inmediatamente se durmió, lo único que deseaba hacer después todo el día de pura trauma, por fin, descansó.

No dejaba de platicar de eso, Sakura ya no paraba de hablar de lo ocurrido de la fiesta de Año Nuevo ni de lo del día anterior, necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amiga de nuevo.

-Ya te avían dicho muy bien, hasta yo misma te lo había dicho, se notaba que avía besado a Sai con intención- Ino seguía diciéndole lo mismo desde el día de ayer que también se juntaron en la mañana.

-Pues es que se me hace impresionante, ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡El chico mas apuesto, dedicado y con un gran futuro resulta ser Gay!- Se cruzó de brazos, Ino se sentó al lado de ella después de lavar unos trastes que todavía quedaban pendiente del desayuno que tuvieron en su casa.

-Mira, te voy a decir algo pero no te ofendas, te lo digo por que soy tu mejor amiga y las mejores amigas siempre lo hacen por el propio bien de sus amigas; Para empezar yo creo que en realidad nunca estuviste enamorada seriamente con Sasuke… - -Pero yo…- Sakura interrumpió- No, Sakura, no tiene de malo, hasta yo soy así, te puedo asegurar que el 99% de las mujeres en el mundo lo primero que se fijan en un hombre es en el físico, y eso en realidad no está bien, el físico no es del todo, tarde o temprano la belleza se va a causa del envejecimiento y créeme, tu y yo solo estábamos locas por el solo porque es guapísimo- Ino le metió un codazo con una cara picarona y guiñándole el ojo, Sakura sol se voltio la cara al piso con molestia –Y otra cosa, sé que en una relación tienen que saber que hacen cuando no están juntos ¡Pero no cada segundo! También cuando él te pedía que le trajeras algo lo hacías luego, luego te traía como loca, se aprovechaba de ti y tu lo hacías con gusto porque estabas tan obsesionada con el que no te molestaba, muchas mujeres te envidiaban, si, hasta yo, al principio, nada mas, por que no tiene caso una relación se en realidad no se dan por igual el uno al otro.

-Si tienes razón pero algo que tampoco puedo superar es que dijo que es Naruto con el que está enamorado en realidad- Ino se quedo boca abierta.

-¿Na-Naruto? ¿El chico ese que se la pasaba haciéndole competencia con Sasuke para saber quien era mejor en todo? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡JAJA!- Ino se talló el ojo por una lágrima que le salió por tanta risa que le dio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Ino cerda- Sakura agarró una almohada y se la puso enzima se su cara para que dejara de reírse.

-Lo siento, es que, no lo supero, es tan irónico, te lo juro él era la persona que menos me esperaba en la que Sasuke sintiera algo, se llevaban muy mal-

-Si yo me dije exactamente lo mismo-

-Entonces eso mínimo concluye que Sai es inocente, ya tampoco le iba a volverle a dirigirle la palabra y Sasuke lo beso por que a lo mejor se quedo con el antojo en besar a un hombre pensando que era Naruto. ¡JAJAJA! Perdón otra vez pero es que, sigo sin superarlo JAJAA- Siguió riéndose mientras Sakura la miraba con una cara de tortura –Bueno, ya, al punto, cuando yo los vi fuera de la fiesta a mi también me dolió gravemente pero el culpable de todo esto es Sasuke y como no lo ha visto a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo, ya, lo único que quiere es desahogarse y… El celular de Sakura interrumpió las últimas palabras de Ino, Sakura lo sacó de su bolso y contestó.

-¿Que otra cosa mala me puede pasarme? Dame un segundo Ino-

-Si, adelante, ya estaba por terminar- Se le avía ido toda la inspiración.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Felicidades, usted ha sido el ganador! ¡Ha ganado unas vacaciones a las montañas con una cabaña con comida, bebidas, todo incluido! ¡Solo marque el numero siguiente después del tono indicado y le darán la información en la cual recogerá su boleto!

-¿Qué pasa? Sakura frentona ¿Porqué tardas tanto?

En ese momento Sakura se acordó, cuando una de las pocas citas que ella avía tenido con Sasuke, ellos fueron a la feria y después de eso se encontraron con un viejo que estaba vendiendo boletos de lotería para un viaje a las montañas con todo pagado y los dos los compraron.

-¡Ahí no!- La cara de Sakura se volvió pálida y preocupada, puso su mano arriba de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¡Dime ya!- Ino se acercaba al celular para poder escuchar pero la voz grabada del sujeto ya avía terminado de hablar.

-Acabo de ganar un viaje en las montañas con una cabaña-

-¿Enserio? No lo puedo creer. ¡Eso es genial! Deberías de estar contenta, ¿porque te pones así? ¡Alégrate!- Ino la movía para darle ánimos.

-Pero es que el problema es que Sasuke también compró un boleto, ¿y que si el también ganó?

-No te preocupes de eso, en la lotería uno de un millón gana, es casi imposible de que haya ganado el-

-bueno entonces tenemos que marcar este numero, voy a volver a escuchar la grabadora para anotarlo y después, vamos a la tienda más cercana a recogerlo- Sacó una pluma y lo escribió después marcaron, ella dio su información y fueron juntas a recogerlo a la tienda.

-Bueno Ino, pero me han dicho que hay dos ganadores y lo mas probable es que compartan la cabaña porque ya no hay mas desocupadas, solo espero que no sea el- solo se quedó observando el boleto.

-Que no, Sakura frentona, entiende, uno de un millón-

-Es cierto bueno, al cabo que lo que más me hace falta son unas buenas vacaciones, lejos de todos mis problemas- Y se dirigieron a casa de Sakura para empezar a empacar.

A las 7 de la mañana, del día siguiente Ino se estaba despidiendo de Sakura, le ayudaba con todo el equipaje que cargaba, gracias a su amiga rubia que andaba aferrada que se llevara muchos cambios de ropa, de todo tipo, decía que cualquier cosa se podía ofrecer, hasta la convenció en que se trajera 3 trajes de baño aunque sonara innecesario ya que los grados de afuera daban a menos once; Y claro, todo un equipo de esquiar ya que le esperaba mucho estar haciendo algo de deporte en las montañas nevadas.

-Apúrate, que no vez que vas tarde- Ella decía mientras traía dos maletas tras de ella empujándolas y Sakura, atrás de ella, aun distraída como si fuera a un viaje, lo tomaba todo con calma, seguía pensando él lo de Sasuke.

Después de que su amiga rubia le avía reclamado, empezó a apurarse más y fue a entregar sus maletas y revisó en que cabina tenía que llegar. Estando ahí, Ino de despidió de ella dándole un gran abrazo y no paraba de decirle muchos consejos de como cuidarse, de no estar en las calles tan tarde, asegurarse que usara bien todo el equipo de esquiar para que no llegara a estamparse con algún árbol, que no dejara entrar a cualquiera a la cabaña y muchos consejos más. –Ya cerda, estas peor que mi madre, nada me va a pasar, no te preocupes-

-Ay, es que te voy a extrañar tanto, te lo juro, fuera contigo pero ahorita no tengo ni un centavo, ven, dame otro abrazo- Sakura alzó sus manos para recibirla, pero fue un abrazo rápido porque la señora que recibía los boletos antes de la cabina ya les mandaba unas miradas de molestia, porque ella era la ultima en entrar.

La chica del cabello rosa estaba observando hacia la ventana como usualmente lo hace cuando piensa profundamente, seguía sin superarlo, y el motor del avión empezó a sonar y avanzar, se inclinó hacia el asiento y se echó a dormir, le esperaban unas vacaciones muy activas y energéticas.

Después de varias horas que avían pasado un señor empezó a susurrarle –Oiga, chica, ya llegamos- Ella, muy despacio, abría los ojos, las horas del viaje se le avían pasado volando. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó volteando su cara hacia la derecha y la izquierda para que pudiera despertarse completamente, sacó su bolso que avía puesto arriba de su asiento y salió del avión para recoger sus maletas, luego el señor que la iba a manejarle hacia la cabaña, se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto, cerca de los estacionamientos, sujetando un letrero donde iba su nombre completo con unas letras grandes y claras.

-Oh, Señorita Haruno ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? Permíteme ayudarle con las maletas- Le agarró las maletas y las metió en la cajuela

-Pues se dirá que por fin estoy a gusto- Sakura abrió la puerta del Van, deslizándola hacia un lado, abrió sus ojos por completo cuando estaba apunto de entrar y se quedó completamente petrificada por unos segundos.

-¿Na-Naruto?- La voz de Sakura se le cortaba. Él estaba sentado, del lado izquierdo del coche, estaba comiendo unas galletas en ese entoces pero cuando la voltió a ver de le calló un pedazo de galleta al suelo que estaba apunto de comerse. Se quedó observándola asombrado, sin saber que decir ya que avían pasado 3 años desde la ultima vez que la vió.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Cabaña**

**Capitulo 2**

Ese momento se volvió incomodo, entonces, Naruto fue el que quebró el hielo.

-¿Sa-sakura Chan? ¿Pero que haces aquí? Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? – Sonrió, sin saber que le iba a decir Sakura ahora.

- Si, temo que si – Se puso una mano en uno de sus cabellos al lado para que pudiera ver claramente. Sakura no quería hablar, ahora estaba llena con pensamientos de Sasuke, aún más, porque gracias a él, ella terminó su relación.

- ¿Ya están los dos ganadores aquí? Excelente, estamos listos para ir a la cabaña – Sakura abrió la boca, no quería compartir la cabaña y mucho menos con él, estaría ahora imposible de sacarse de la cabeza a Sasuke si Naruto estría en su presencia.

- Disculpe Señor, pero ¿Por casualidad no hay otra cabaña disponible? – Naruto dobló las cejas, dudando porque le molestaría eso.

- Me temo que no, Señorita, esa es la única que quedó libre pero si gusta podemos pasar primero a las oficinas para que pregunte si por casualidad alguien haya cancelado su viaje y la cabaña que iba a ocupar haya quedado libre para usted - El conductor empezó a manejar, fijándose por los espejos de los lados.

- Me parece bien, diríjame ahí primero si no es mucha molestia – A Naruto no le pareció bien que haya dicho eso, y se dudaba porque, si él no le ha hecho nada a ella, ni siquiera la ha visto por un largo tiempo, es para que pudieran llevarse bien, mínimo un poco.

"A lo mejor y le dije algo que no le gustó, tendré que volver a intentarlo de nuevo¨ Entonces se decidió si ahora pudiera hablarle mejor para que no fuera tan cerrada con el.

-Hmmm – tosió su voz para que pudiera escucharse mejor su voz poniendo su mano en puño mientras había tosido. – Entonces, Sakura-chan, ¿Como te va por allá? en Konoha, ¿Qué dice el tonto de Sasuke?

- Que no solo es un tonto, es más bien, ¡Un imbécil, mal agradecido y desgraciado que nunca en mi plena vida quero volver a ver su cara! - El rubio se impactó, saliendo esas palabras fuera de la boca de Sakura sobre Sasuke, si aun recuerda el, siempre estuvo enamorada de el y nunca le quitaba la mirada, Sakura aventó su puño hacia el lado del asiento, quería sacar más de lo que tenia dentro de ella de coraje pero tampoco quería hacer el ridículo. Hasta el señor que iba manejando le voltio una mirada.

- Y creo que tú entiendes bien -

- ¿Sakura-chan? Yo no entiendo – Negó con la cabeza. Sakura se quedó callada por unos segundos sintiéndose estúpida de lo que dijo.

- Perdón por mis malos comportamientos pero ahora no es un buen momento en el que quiera hablar – Sakura dio una sonrisa, pero claramente Naruto podía leerla y asegurar que era una sonrisa fingida, pero para que no le estorbara mas se quedó callado. Ella puso su mano en su frente, sintiendo que lo avía estropeado aun más. Aquello fue mucho más incomodo, los dos estaban sentados juntos en el Van volteando cada uno hacia la ventana de su lado sin decir nada en todo el camino, Naruto pensando en que fue aquello que acabó de ocurrir "¿A qué se arrefería con que yo entiendo muy bien?" y Sakura explicándose como se las iba a arreglar si ahora tendría que estar quedándose con la persona en la que más le va a recordar al bruto de Sasuke.

Estando en las oficinas, Sakura preguntó si no quedaba otra cabaña libre.

-Me temo que no hay jovencita y si se le ocurre volverme a preguntar otra vez, no le haré caso – Le negó un señor gordo que se estaba saboreándose su dona de chocolate que se veía demasiada grasosa, ya estaba cansado de ella, y lo único que quería era que se largara. Sakura se puso aun mas furiosa, le tiro la dona al piso y se marchó, Naruto la siguió y la jaló del brazo.

- Sakura-chan ¿Que significa todo esto? ¿Porqué te estas comportándote así? – De lo que recuerda Naruto, Sakura solía ser violenta hacia él, pero solo cunado metía la pata en alguna broma o una estupidez, pero no hacia otras personas.

- No es asunto tuyo, Naruto – La dejó ir, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ambos estaban por fin en la cabaña, después de todo un día de puro viaje a Naruto le urgían unas horas de descanso. Salió corriendo con sus maletas entrando a la cabaña.

-Guauuuu, es tan… acogedor – Por fin se sentía que estaba en un lugar cálido y caliente, los grados en los que estaban en esas montañas son mucho más bajas que en Konoha. Luego Sakura entró empujando las maletas, tenía el comportamiento negativo todavía, hasta que lazó su cara y cambió su actitud, ahora estaba maravillada, el lugar le avía gustado del todo. Avía una chimenea en el lado derecho en la esquina que avían alrededor de unos sillones largos, negros y de piel. Al lado derecho de la entrada, enfrente de la sala donde está la chimenea, avía una cocineta blanca y una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera enfrente de la cocineta. Al lado izquierdo había un baño pequeño y después, las escaleras, también había una pequeña lavandería luego de las escaleras. En el segundo piso era un grande y amplio cuarto, el único detalle que no le agradó a Sakura fue que era una cama matrimonial, también había un baño hermoso enfrente de la cama pasando la televisión pantalla plana que también estaba enfrente de la cama, al lado de la entrada del baño. Las paredes y el piso eran casi todo de madera, exceptuando los baños y en las paredes habían cuadros de renos y otros animales del bosque, también habían muchas figuras talladas de madera. Definitivamente la cabaña era un gran lujo, esa fue la única cosa que le avía agradado de todos esos días pesados que avía tenido.

- Bueno, Sakura-chan, yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala y tu en el cuarto ¿te parece bien? – dijo mientras sujetaba una sabana enrollada y ya traía unas pantuflas ya puestas. La avía analizado el rostro muy bien cuando estaban arriba cuando vieron que solo había una cama, sabía que definitivamente no iba a estar invitado en el cuarto.

- Bueno – ambos seguían muy serios, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra, Naruto si quería pero sabía que Sakura se iba a negar, eso seguía siendo incomodo, se apresuró ella a subir al cuarto y se acostó, aunque no podía dormir mucho ya que ya avía dormido varias horas en el avión.

/-/-/-/-/

Seguía siendo muy temprano, el reloj daba que eran apenas las cinco en punto de la mañana y una persona seguía tocando la puerta sin parar. Naruto rojo como un tomate, se levantó al fin, ya no aguantaba a la persona –Pero que carajos ¿a quien se lo ocurre venir a estas horas? – Abrió la puerta y muy molesto dijo - ¿Qué quieren? -

-Muchacho, ¿Qué no ve que ya va tarde? -

- ¿Tarde para que? – Dos personas se lanzaron hacia él, muy animados, dos muchachos como de su edad, con trajes típicos de boys cout y andaban de muy buen humor.

-Anda – Dijo uno empujándolo – Ya cámbiese y agarre sus cosas para ya irnos a la actividad de hoy.

-¿Actividad de hoy? – Repitió Naruto mientras lo empujaban.

- ¿Qué es todo este escandalo?- Sakura bajaba las escaleras con sus pijamas puestas todavía.

- Estos muchachos descarados vienen a tocarnos la puerta en la madrugada y decirnos sobre según esto, una actividad, no se de donde carajos sacaron esa idea – Sakura inmediatamente se acordó en los papeles que le dieron de la información del viaje y que después tenía que firmar.

- Naruto, ¿firmaste unos papeles antes de venir? –

-Si, ¿Porqué? -

-¿Los leíste? –

-Eeeh… no ¿Eso qué? –

-Idiota, aí dice todo, en estas vacaciones no es solo de quedarse en la cabaña todo el día, tenemos actividades cada día –

- No importa, yo me volveré a acostar me siento muy cansado – ignoró a los muchachos y se volteó, en ese momento donde se acostó al colchón, Sakura agarró un balde y se lo aventó dejándolo empapado de agua congelada.

- ¡AAah! ¡Me congelo! -

- ¡Levántate idiota! ¡¿Que no vez que vamos a ir a escalar?! – lo levantó agarrándole la oreja muy fuerte.

- Auch – Se quejó.

- Vete a vestir rápido que quiero que me acompañes, pero ¡YA! – Lo que acabó de decir Sakura que quería que lo acompañara le dio mucho más ánimos y rápidamente se puso listo, fueron después con los boys cout para que los llevaran y les dieran su equipo de escalar, a Naruto se le avía hecho muy ridículos de la manera que iban vestidos y se burlaba de una que otra risa y Sakura le pisaba el pie para que se comportara.

/-/-/-/-/

Apunto de subir la montaña, los muchachos que aseguraron que los lazos que los mantenían sujetados para que no llegaran a caer indicaron con un pulgar arriba a los que estaban abajo de la montaña.

-Genial, ¡a la carga! - Naruto exclamó poniendo un puño arriba de alegría.

- No tan rápido Naruto – Naruto volteó sorprendido, la voz se le hacía demasiada conocida.

- ¿Shikamaru? –

- Entonces ¿unas carreras Naruto? El que pierde invita la cena que vamos mañana – y se puso listo para escalar.

- ¡Venga! – Y los dos arrancaron de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura empezó a escalar también, después de ellos.

Estando cercas del final, Sakura escalaba ya a las bravas, escalaba sin tener cuidado ya que estaba tan enfurecida, seguía pensando en la estupidez que hizo Sasuke se movía tanto que su lazo de arriba en la montaña, en donde estaba sujetada, se estaba aflojando, iba tan rápido que hasta ya mero alcanzaba a Shikamaru y Naruto, le estaba llegando a los pies de Naruto, y estos dos también andaban bañados de sudor para ganar la apuesta y la victoria. Sin darse cuenta, el lazo de Sakura se salió y se lanzo hacia abajo, pulsándola hacia abajo, eso causó que Sakura se resbalara y de la roca que se estaba sujetando se estaba resbalando de las manos.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro, no le importó más la carrera en ese momento, escaló hacia abajo acercándose a ella, y en ese momento en el que Sakura dejó la piedra, en el que estaba apunto de caer, la alcanzó, -Te tengo - le agarró la mano a tiempo y la empujó hacia ella. Sakura estaba enredada del brazo izquierdo de Naruto, apretándola fuertemente. Sakura seguía asustada. Naruto le gritó a los muchachos que estaban arriba de la montaña. Muy a gusto, ellos estaban jugando cartas, es por eso que a Sakura no le fijaron su cuerda, y les gritó para que pidieran que lo empujaran con la cuerda, sería muy riesgoso si Naruto seguía escalando con una mano y agarrando a Sakura.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – Dijo uno de los muchachos que estaban encardados, ya cuando estaban parados en la montaña.

-Más bien eso tendrías que explicárnoslos a nosotros – Exclamó apuntado a uno de los sujetos. Frunciendo el seño. – Estaba apunto de morir ella y ustedes, mientras tanto, andaban jugando un estúpido juego de cartas. ¡Bola de Pendejos! – Los muchachos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, agarrando su baraja de cartas cada quien, volteándose uno al otro para ver quien se atrevía a decir una palabra.

/-/-/-/-/

Todos los que avían participado la actividad estaban bajando la montaña caminando en grupo, con los boy scout guiándolos enfrente de ellos. Muchos iban tomando agua y muy apenas podían caminar con fuerzas ya que escalar fue muy cansado.

-Naruto – Sakura le picó el hombro para que le prestara atención – muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, fue muy… - Naruto se había quedado muy serio viéndola, pero de repente alguien empujó a Sakura con intensión agarrándole los hombros.

- ¡Sakura, Naruto! ¡Que gusto verlos a los dos! – Temari le gritó en el oído por la emoción, dejando a Sakura un poco sorda pero ella solo actuó como si nada. Shikamaru llegó a su lado.

- Temari, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo va la vida del matrimonio? ¿No es algo problemático? Sobretodo con un tipo como Shikamaru –

-Oye – Shikamaru estaba apunto de darle un sape a Naruto.

- Jajajaja, es broma Shikamaru – Y le dio un codazo en su pecho.

- Pero Temari, entonces, si estabas aquí ¿Porque no escalaste la montaña? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Eso ya no lo puedo hacer Sakura – Dio una sonrisa hacia Shikamaru.

- Pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo - Luego Sakura vio que Shikamaru le estaba sobando su pansa dulce mente.

- No lo puedo creer ¡Muchas Felicidades! ¡A los dos! – Y Sakura les dio un gran abrazo a Shikamaru y Temari al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver que le esté sobando la pansa? – Naruto se rascaba la cabeza.

- Que esta embarazada, idiota – Entonces la cara de Naruto cambió a una cara picarona, viendo a Shikamaru detalladamente.

- ¿Por qué me ves con esa cara rara?-

- Ahora eres todo un pillón Shikamaru, llevan como menos de un semestre casados y ya están muy entrados al negocio – Le susurraba al odio pero en realidad se escuchaba todo. Sakura ya no lo aguantaba más.

- ¡No es para que estés diciendo esas cosas, Idiota! – Sakura le dio un puño en la cara que lo hizo tumbar al piso.

- Que problemático, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde – Dijo Shikamaru mientras Temari daba unas pequeñas risitas.

Luego de un buen tiempo de saber que es lo que ha pasado en sus vidas, y una que otra Naruto pasaba una de sus bromas, y risas, Temari sacó un tema en el que Sakura no quería discutir, ya lo estaba superando por fin y viene de que tiene que enfrentar esos recuerdos de nuevo.

-Entonces, Sakura, ¿Cómo te va con Sasuke? Me contaron que estabas teniendo algo con el – Sakura no sabía como responderle, no quería mostrar su enojo pero tampoco quería estar alegrada, Naruto sabia que probablemente algo "no tan bueno" estaba por venir.

-Eh, sabes, Temari eso ya paso porque ya… - Sakura decía nerviosa pero no pudo terminar. Se quedó viendo a Naruto porque se acordó de lo que le dijo Sasuke, pero tampoco era culpa de Naruto, bueno, eso era lo que ya pensaba ella. Duraron unos pocos segundos en silencio, Naruto y los demás se quedaron esperando para terminara pero Temari se fijó como Sakura lo volteaba a él y entendió otra cosa.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es genial! Sakura, tú y Naruto juntos. ¡Es estupendo! Estoy muy feliz de los dos – Antes de que Temari terminara de hablar Naruto y Sakura se pusieron como un tomate, parecía que sus cabezas estaban a punto de explotar.

-No, no, Temari, Naruto no es mi novio, solo nos encontramos en el mismo viaje sin ser planeado ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo no? – Sonrió fingidamente, y se puso su mano en la oreja agarrándose un mechón de su cabello rosa, sonrojando todavía pero mucho menos.

- Oh ¿entonces si sigues siendo novia de Sasuke? –

-No, no es así, es que… -

- Entonces apenas vas a quedar con el – Temari la volvió a interrumpir. El tono de Sakura sonaba cada vez mas impaciente.

- No, mira… -

- Ya, vas a volver con el después del viaje ¿verdad? –

-¡NO! ¡Que ya corté con el porque resultó ser gay! ¡Carajo! – Sakura se puso a llorar. Lo que menos quería es volver a recordarlo, ya no estaba pensando más de eso después de que Naruto la avía salvado. Le avía dado tanta vergüenza en ponerse a llorar y decir aquello que salió corriendo hacia el bosque, sobándose las lagrimas con su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto le grito, pero ella solo lo ignoró y el la empezó a perseguir.

/-/-/-/-/

Después de tanto correr, se sentó en una roca pensando de nuevo todo. "Mierda, ya lo avía olvidado por fin, ¿Por qué tuve que volverlo a recordar? ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo de una vez por todas? ¿Cuándo voy a reaccionar normal cuando me mencionen a Sasuke sin pensar en aquello? ¿Por qué pienso que Naruto es el culpable si ni siquiera ha visto a Sasuke? ¿Será acaso que en realidad tenían algo pero no lo querían mostrarlo hacia la sociedad por miedo que los demás los discriminaran?" Siguió pensando en muchas otras preguntas, estaba afuera del mundo que estaba rodeando hasta que por fin sintió que alguien estaba inhalando y exhalando de una manera brusca, como si alguien acabara de correr un maratón y podía sentir el calor del aliento que daba frente a ella -¿Na-Naruto? – pero se equivocó, alzó su cara y no era el. Un gran oso de más de unos 2 metros estaba parado frente a ella, mostrando sus colmillos llenos de saliva que estaba goteando, cayendo unas gotas en su cabello rosado – ¡AAAAARRRGHH! – Gruñó la bestia. Sakura, rápidamente, sin pensarla, esquivó el oso de un lado y salió a correr. Como se avía perdido en el bosque, no sabía a que dirección tenía que ir exactamente. Empezó a gritar por auxilio pero parecía que estaba tan metida al bosque que nadie alcanzaba a escucharla. Llegó a correr a gran distancia, pero el animal no se cansaba se perseguirla. Hasta que llegó a estar atrapada, quedó rodeada de muchas otras rocas gigantes y el oso enfrente de ella. El oso, con uno de sus grandes patas y sus afiladas, largas garras le raspó todo el graso derecho dejándole unos grandes rasguños en el que revelaba demasiada sangre, empezó a gemir por tanto dolor. ¡AAAARGHHH! Gruñó de nuevo, y cuando mostro todos sus colmillos para que era sería la siguiente arma hacia ella, lo único que hizo Sakura fue cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, agarrando su brazo impidiendo que sangrara más. Ya no esperaba más de su futuro. En ese instante Sakura escuchaba ahora a un joven gimiendo por batallo y el oso avía parado de gruñir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Sakura abrió los ojos. Naruto estaba deteniendo el oso, pulsando su peso hacia el con sus manos rodeadas de sus garras, dañándolo pero parecía que no era nada para el.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Pero cómo has…? – Se levantó débilmente.

- Este no es el momento de charlar, hazme un favor, vez ese tronco que está atorado en esas rocas, necesito que lo saques de ahí –

- Pero las rocas son demasiado grandes, no creo que podría… -

- Nunca digas que no puedes, solo hazlo Sakura-chan – Ella asintió positivamente. Se acercó al tronco y lo jaló poniendo un pie hacia la piedra que estaba colocada arriba. Al principio fue duro pero después empezó a sacarlo y lo logró. En ese instante Naruto agarró a Sakura y salieron como un flash. Todas las rocas cayeron encima del oso. Naruto solo alcanzó a ver que el oso que ya no respondía, avía muerto, sintió pena por el pero era mejor que hubiera muerto a que ellos se hubieran vuelto su carnada.

/-/-/-/-/

Naruto la avía llevado al hospital para que le vendaran el brazo, luego se dirigieron a la cabaña, habían tenido un día muy pesado y todavía les esperaba otra actividad el día siguiente.

Sakura se sentía mucho mejor, ya no sentía nada por Sasuke pero aun así no se sentía segura de sus sentimientos, todavía tenia en duda la conclusión que le daría Naruto respecto a Sasuke y ahora estaba confundida con los sentimientos que tenia ella hacia Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era el tercer día en el que los dos inesperados ganadores se avían vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo. El día anterior había sido muy pesado, Sakura estaba a punto de perder la vida dos veces y aun así termino siendo herida del brazo; llegando pasadas de las 7 Sakura reposo en aquel instante en cuanto se recargo de la cama.

Aquella mañana se sentía mas friolenta, el frio causo que Sakura no pudiera dormir mas, se estiro levantando su brazos lo mas alto que pudiera y al hacer eso se dio cuenta que la herida de su brazo no la dolía mas, movió su brazo y su hombro dándole giros sin ninguna molestia. Dudaba del cambio del clima, de porque tan repentinamente avían bajado mucho los grados, deslizo las cortinas de las ventanas hacia los lados, ahora con las llamas de sus dedos podía sentir el frio de la ventana congelada, todo el paisaje de montañas estaban todas nevadas, había nevado toda la noche, había una gran diferencia, el día de ayer parecía que todavía no había nevado en aquel lugar pero se pronosticaba mucha nieve en aquella semana y Sakura solo pensó una cosa "Hoy va a ser un día perfecto para esquiar". Ella agarro una túnica del baño envolviéndola enzima se su pijama y unas pantuflas para bajar las escaleras. Antes de terminar de bajarlas había detectado un olor que atraía su hambre y no esperaba para saber que era.

La mesa estaba puesta, todos sus cubiertos en orden y una gran maseta de noches buenas en el medio de ella. Unas tazas grandes que en una de ella salía un humo cálido. Naruto enfrente en el horno, parecía que estaba volteando algo que estaba en el sartén. Sakura estaba mas alegre.

- Esto es estupendo, ¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar? - dijo antes de agarrar una taza y tomaba el café impacientemente mientras se sentaba frente a el.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste, bueno, mi madre me ha dado lecciones de cocinar desde muy joven. Ya sabes, las madres siempre se preocupan de la salud y queria que evitara en comer en las calles cuando llegara a vivir independientemente.

- Bueno, pues se ve estupendo esto - Sakura sacaba los ojos mientras veía un gran omelette recién servido en su lugar.

- Y tu brazo, ¿como va? ¿Te sientes mejor? - dijo mientras observaba el brazo, notando que ya no lo tenia vendado.

- El brazo esta como nuevo, no siento ningún dolor, como si nada ocurrió, ¿Que curioso verdad? - apenas se le entendían sus palabras mientras comía rápidamente.

- Parece que tenias mucha hambre, Sakura-chan - dijo mientras venia como se devoraba el omelette.

- Perdón por mi falta de ética pero lo único que comí ayer fue una sopa que me ofrecieron en el hospital y un pan que ninguno de los dos me gusto nada.

- Me hubieras dicho algo Sakura-chan, ¿Porqué no dijiste nada? –

- lo único que quería ayer era llegar a la cabaña y dormir, ayer fue un día demasiado cansado para mi, y veo que hiciste unas compras mientras dormía, con eso es mas que suficiente, gracias - le sonrió. Sakura se dio cuenta de la diferencia de la cocina, cuando avían llegado toda la cocina estaba bacía, tenían que comprar comida por su parte y ahora en el refrigerador habían huevos, jamón, leche, queso y unas pocas salsas. En las cabinas ahora avían unas cajas de unos cereales y pan, manzanas y unas pocas cosas mas de comida básica. También había comprado muchos cubiertos, tasas y platos. Sakura se sentía muy agradecida.

- Bueno no es mucho en realidad - Naruto se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello y sonrojaba un poco. Sakura se levanto deferentemente de su lugar con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡No espero ir a esquiar! ah, y muchas gracias por la comida - dijo mientras le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

- Espera, Sakura. No puedes ir todavía a esquiar, tienes que dejar que repose un poco mas tu brazo, no te arriesgues - Sakura se dirigió al lava trastes colocando los trates dentro de él.

- ¿Bromeas? Esto es lo que mas estuve esperando en todo el viaje - Naruto podía reconocer su gran entusiasmo hacia esa actividad así que no quería suplicarle más.

- Esta bien Sakura-chan, si tu dices. Solo que no quiero que después te estés quejando, ya cuando estemos en la sima de la montaña, que te duele el brazo y ya no puedas esquiar más -

- ¡JA! ¡Ese creo que serás tú! Ni te atreverías a subir a una montaña negra, ósea nivel experto - le apuntaba con su dedo al pecho, con su cara de reto.

- ¡Estas loca! Yo soy todo un profesional esquiando, ya veras. Estarás pidiendo que te de unas buenas lecciones después de verme -

- Bueno, eso quiero que me lo demuestres, a ver si es verdad -

Naruto, velozmente, agarro todo el equipo de esquiar de los dos y los hecho atrás de la cajuela del carro que el avía rentado. Sakura solo lo observaba mientras terminaba de recoger la cocina.

- entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayámonos ya! - Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de la cabaña con todo orgullo.

/-/-/-/-/

Habían cuatro tipos de montañas, cada una era de un nivel diferente, las que eran llamadas Azules son la de nivel princípiate, las naranjas son intermedio, las negras son avanzado y las negras doble diamante son nivel experto. Avía una de cada una.

En el momento e que Naruto sacaba el equipo de esquiar del equipaje, Sakura miro que ella seria la única esquiando.

- Porque has elegido Snowboaring? - apuntaba su tabla disgustada.

- por que esquiar es muy fácil para mí, ya vez, y como snowboardong es más difícil y como yo siempre soy de los que les gusta las cosas difíciles... - Le guiño el ojo. Sakura sentía que se lucia de mas y ya no le estaba tomando tan enserio.

- Como digas -

Juntos se acercaron a la cafetería que se localizaba al terminar de bajar las montañas y al llegar ahí podían empezar a tomar los ski lift, las sillas que los llevaban hacia la cima de la montaña.

- Yo me quiero subir a ese primero - Ella apuntaba hacia los ski lift que los llevaban hacia la montaña Azul.

- JAJAA! ¿Aquella? - Naruto saco una risa tan falsa que ella no se la creía nada - Como decías que eras tan buena pensé que luego, luego querías empezar con las negras, pero esta bien como veo que a la hora lo niegas... -

- ¡No es eso, Idiota! ¿Qué no vez? ¡si uno que después de un tiempo que no haya esquiado empieza a esquiar en lo difícil se puede romper fácilmente un hueso! Y yo llevo más de cuatro años sin esquiar. Y ya, párale a tus tontadas no? - Lo agarro de la ropa que estaba rodeada de su cuello con sus dos manos balanceándolo hacia adelante y atrás. Naruto solo tragaba saliva, se había olvidado por un momento que ella todavía inculcaba un gran temperamento.

- E-esta bien, Sa-sakura-chan -

Cuando bajaban la montaña de nivel bajo Sakura se fijaba que el tenia una gran agilidad con ese deporte, se deslizaba de lado a lado con una gran facilidad pero procurando una velocidad no tan veloz para no perder a su compañera ya que Sakura necesitaba un poco mas de experiencia.

Habían terminado de bajar la montaña y Naruto se quedo esperándola. Sakura se acercó con cuidado.

- Que tal si ahora si vamos a una de las negras? ya que tienes tantas ganas en enseñarme tus grandes trucos - Le dijo con un tono en el que se notaba que ella seguía un poco molesta pero con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo. Naruto la siguió.

La montaña negra era mucho más dificil.

- Wooohooo - Sakura grito con tanta emocion cuando, inmediatamente, se lanzo a la montaña con más seguridad.

- Sakura-chan, con más cuidado, acuérdate de tu brazo -

- Ya no seas tan nena, y ven. Muéstrame que tan bueno eres - Esa actitud le gusto demasiado y volvió a comportarse en modo a que le retara. Sakura ahora no estaba molesta, estaba muy feliz y entretenida, Naruto la arrebazó rápidamente pero para preocupara que ella se fijara en el mantenía una velocidad y no volteaba hacia adelante muy frecuente por que quería conservar la mirada hacia ella, eso le aumentaría su nivel de dificultad pero también de torpéz.

Después de que el diera unas rampas, colgando la mirada todo el tiempo hacia Sakura, sin fijarse había tirando a un señor.

- Fíjate por donde pasas, ¡Imbécil! le grito el señor.

- lo siento - ahora el procuro voltear hacia enfrente mas seguido, pero antes de que volteara enfrente Sakura le grito - Cuidado Naruto! -

- Que? - Volteo hacia enfrente y mínimo un metro de distancia le sobraba para chocar con un tronco gordo de un pino - Aaaah! - Lo esquivó en un segundo y ahora habida entrado a una zona en el que no era permitida, estaba llena de pinos y lo único que hacia era esquivar pero también él estaba bien asustado, por fin salió de los pinos y sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la pista que estaba a lado, mínimo era de un nivel mas bajo pero todavía no controlaba su velocidad y muy pronto estaba apunto de volver a los arboles si no daba rápido hacia la dirección que seguía la pista. Sin pensarla, Naruto se agarró de una pequeña niña como unos 7 años que estaba apenas esquiando, tenía unos lentes grandes y redondos. Naruto solo la agarro de las dos trenzas que traía - Aaaah - la pequeña niña gritaba del gran dolor, pero esa era la única opción que tenia el si no quería ser estampado de algún árbol - Quítate de enzima ¡niño tonto! - La niña con uno de sus esquís, de la parte trasera le golpeo en las entrepiernas, eso hiso que Naruto dejara de agarrarse de ella. A causa de ese gran dolor Naruto grito con todos sus pulmones y bajo su velocidad rápidamente para que se entrara a un rincón de la pista, luego de esperar a que se empezara a desvanecerse el dolor, escuchó unas risas que se acercaban a él.

- ¡JAJAJAA! Acabaron la gran estupidez que hizo ese gran idiota? - Una chica que parecía de su edad, calculando como unos 23 años, de piel muy oscura, cabello rojo largo y unos impresionantes ojos amarillos que le daba una gran belleza se estaba burlando de él, pero toda esa belleza no se podía adorarse con tal actitud tan agresiva.

- JAJAJA, si se ve que es un gran debilucho, verdad Karui? - Otro muchacho, como de su edad, se había puesto del lado de Karui. Este también era de piel muy oscura, pero tenia el cabello muy blanco, los ojos totalmente negros y en su cachete al lado daba la forma redonda de una paleta.

- JAJAJAA! Si Omoi, y todavía de alvez de seguir el camino, se sienta como todo un cobarde -

- Pues esto se va a poner muy divertido - Naruto se levanto mientras se tronaba sus nudillos - Ya extrañaba patear unos traseros - Karui y Omoi se pusieron en posición para pelear y Naruto solo sintió en su pecho una mano, luego en la de Karui también; Sakura estaba enfrente de los dos.

- Naruto, vámonos de aquí - Él le hiso caso y dieron la vuelta.

- Aaah, ¿Con que tienes que traer a tu noviecita para que ella te defienda porque tu no tienes las agallas? que patético, eres toda una nena! - En ese instante Naruto apretaba fuertemente su puño, aguantando su coraje.

- No soy su novia! solo soy... – Sakura sonrojó.

- Ya se me hacia raro, el tipo es tan maricón como para conseguirse a una chica - A Sakura, aunque no le avía indultado a ella, se le avían parado los pelos del coraje, ya estaba harta. alzó un puño y estaba apunto de darle un gran golpe en la cara pero Naruto la paro.

- Sakura-chan vámonos -

- Si - entonces se calmo y se marcharon, ya dando un distancia a ellos se escuchaba todavía la grave voz de Karui insultando a los dos, sobretodo a Sakura, diciéndole que ella tampoco tenía las agallas de nada, Sakura tenía ganas de arrancarle del pescuezo.

-Es una perra, ¿Como se atreve decirme eso? y atí también. ¿Pues quien se cree? -

- Ya Sakura, es una cualquiera, que no te importe lo que dijo - Naruto intentaba calmarla mientras se dirigían a los ski lift de la montaña mas dificil, la negra doble diamante.

- Mama, es ese, él es el muchacho que se agarró se mis trensitas - La misma niñita que se avía encontrado en la montaña lo estaba apuntando mientras lloraba. Una señora grande, gorda y con un gran exceso de maquillaje se acercó hacia Naruto con furia.

- ¿Así que tu fuiste quien hizo llorar a mi pobre hijita? Te daré una paliza! - Sakura se quedo en coma, no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando.

- Mira, señora, déjeme explicarle... - Naruto empezó a temblar y sudar mientras caminaba hacia atrás, poniendo una sonrisa que se detectaba puro pánico.

La señora le dio una buena cachetada sonando muy fuerte el tacto de la mano con su cachete, hasta a Sakura le avía dolido haciendo u gesto de dolor y Naruto tenia una gran marca roja de una mano en el cachete.

- HMMM! - La señora le dio la espalda con mucho orgullo agarrando a su hija de la mano y se marcharon.

- ¿Y eso que fue? - Sakura frunció el ceño. A él no le quedaba otra que explicarle, se moría de vergüenza de contarle pero así también le iba de quitarle la duda de como empezó lo de Omoi y Karui y él no era muy bueno como para contarle otra cosa.

-JAJAJAA! Oh Dios mi panza, me... duele... - Sakura jadeaba de tanta risa, como si hubiera corrido un maratón - y tu que decías que eras todo un profesional ¡JAJAJA! - una lágrima le salía.

- ¡Si lo soy! solo que eso paso inesperadamente - cruzo los brazos, muy molesto con ella porque avía dicho que no se iba a burlarse de el después de contarle.

- No, eso te paso por ser lucido y presumido, JAJAJA! -

- Bueno, ¿Pero puedes parar de reírte? me haces sentir mal, Sakura-chan -

-JAJAJA! esta bien, subamos a la montaña -

La montaña era mucho mas empinada a como pensaba Naruto, trago saliva y Sakura pudo escuchar eso.

- Solo no te vallas a agarrar de alguna niñita esta vez - dijo dando unas pequeñas risitas.

- Si tanto crees que no tengo la valentía de tirarme de esta y hacerlo bien, entonces te reto unas carreras -

- Me parece bien, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos... - Sin que terminara Sakura, Naruto se arrancó como una bala, sin tener precaución. El no pudo calcular a tiempo la velocidad exacta así que no podía disminuirla, iba demasiado rápido, ni siquiera podía irse los lados, de repente, podía sentir que se Era el tercer día en el que los dos inesperados ganadores se avían vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo. El día anterior había sido muy pesado, Sakura estaba a punto de perder la vida dos veces y aun así termino siendo herida del brazo; llegando pasadas de las 7 Sakura reposo en aquel instante en cuanto se recargo de la cama.

Enfrente de aquella pista estaba la cafetería. Naruto subió la rampa de la entrada de la cafetería y entro por una ventana rompiéndola y los vidrios volaban. Toda la gente dentro se abia agachado. Una mesera vieja y gorda tranquilamente atendía a sus clientes mientras les servía café a uno agarrando la tetera con una mano y con la otra sujetaba un pastel muy grande de chocolate de tres pisos sin darse cuenta de lo que acabo de pasar. En ese instante BAM! la señora se encontraba tirada en el piso y le ardía la cara por el calor del café, no podía abrir los ojos. Naruto había caído enzima de ella, él estaba totalmente embarrado del pastel dejando su rostro cubierto del betún y la masa café, apenas reaccionaba de lo que había sucedido y escuchaba las carcajadas de Todo el mundo - Aaai, no, no otra vez - El solo cerro los ojos, lo último que vio fue la señora formando un puño. Le dejo un ojo morado.

/-/-/-/-/

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en la cabaña.

Naruto, sentado en la cama y descubierto del pecho se sentía fatal, muy apenas se podía mantenerse firme. Sakura le ponía un curita en uno de los muchos rasguños que se había hecho por los vidrios de la ventana y por poco podía abrir su ojo izquierdo en el que le habían golpeado, casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y Sakura lo tubo que inyectar, Naruto renegó tanto para que no lo inyectara hasta que sakura se puso encima de el con una cara tan macabra para obligarlo. Sakura ahora estaba enfrente de el incada, le ponía otro parche en una grande cortadura abajo de su cuello y le sobaba de poco a poco.

- Sabes algo, a pesar de todos los problemas en los que nos hemos metido me la he pasado muy padre - Dijo dándole una grande sonrisa y empezó a dar una risita.

- ¿Qué? -

-Jaja, nada, solo me acorde de la pobre niña de las trenzas, no lo voy a superar jaja, ¿Cómo pudiste? - ahora veía que Naruto estaba bien tufado, ya lo había olvidado - Pero fue muy divertido Naruto, aunque hayas hecho el ridículo varias veces jajaja, valió mucho la pena a ver venido a estas vacaciones, sobretodo contigo - Eso alegro demasiado a Naruto y se volvió mas social.

- Entonces Sakura, ya que te quedaste en la ciudad de Konoha quiero que me digas algo - Sakura recordó que todavía seguía viviendo en Konoha, ahora se sentía como si Konoha fuera un lugar extranjero - Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre mi viejo amigo Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que te molesta tanto? Y ¿Cómo ha estado el? ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos son novios?


End file.
